


Husky

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Shopping, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: “Mulder, the day I let you pick my pajamas will be a cold day in hell,” she says.
Kudos: 10





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "husky".  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

They’re in a Walmart, or a Walmart analogue, somewhere in Middle America. The airline lost their bags, so they’re in need of pajamas. After all these years, they do know better, but neither of them packed anything to wear to sleep in, only an extra suit. Mulder considered sleeping in just his boxers, but Scully has standards for sleepwear, and he doesn’t have an extra t-shirt to lend her anyway, as intriguing as the thought is. So they’re in the sleepwear section of whatever store this is. He slides the hangers idly back and forth, making the nightgowns sway as Scully examines the matched pants and tops. 

“I like the lacy one,” he says, just to see her glare at him. She turns on cue. 

“Mulder, the day I let you pick my pajamas will be a cold day in hell,” she says.

“Looking forward to it,” Mulder says.

She rolls her eyes and stares at the rack again, as if somehow, if she just looks long enough, a matched set of satin pajamas will appear behind the oversized t-shirts with pictures of cuddling cats and the abbreviated shorts with lace on the legs. 

“You know, I was husky as a child,” Mulder says. 

“I thought you were always tall, dark, and handsome,” Scully murmurs, distracted.

“Until I was ten, I wasn’t,” Mulder tells her, tucking away the cliché for later. She wouldn’t have said it if she weren’t paying attention to something else. “But then I had a growth spurt and became the leggy haint you love today.”

“I wouldn’t describe you as either leggy or a haint,” Scully says. She picks up a tanktop that doesn’t look like it will display her cleavage. More’s the pity, he thinks, not that he would get to see it. 

“How would you describe me?” he asks.

“That depends,” she says absently. “How long have you been missing?”

“That’s grim, Doctor Scully,” he says, lifting a nightgown off the rack and holding it against himself. He’s already thrown a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt in their cart. The pants have Garfield on them, or a Garfield imitation. 

“That’s very flattering on you,” she says.

“Thank you,” he says. “It’s the bag collection for fall.”

“I give up,” she says. “I’m just going to get something from the workout section.” 

“Fair enough,” he says, and trails after her, one foot up on the bottom rack of the cart.


End file.
